scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mystery Youth Group Squad Goals
Mystery Youth Group Squad Goals is the second short from Scooby Doo Adventures Premise This focuses on Mystery Inc and the Mystery Youth Group on the Streets of Crystal Cove, Comic book style. Synposis Riley narrates, "Meanwhile, on the streets of Crystal Cove..." Mystery Inc and the Mystery Youth Group were walking down the sidewalks of crystal cove. Riley says, "Can't wait to see Al Simmons! I love his songs, they're funny." Eastwood says, "I know." Riley says, "As funny as me!" Everyone laughed. Daphne said, "Now why would you like Al Simmons?" Just then, Al Simmons came in and said, "Because all of you are coming to my concert!" Everyone got surprised and said, "Al Simmons?!" Al said, "The one and only, along with my banjo- Wait, where's my banjo?!" Chelsea looked and pointed at a man with an olive green beret who has Al's banjo and said, "Regardez, Mr. Simmons! A thief has your banjo!" Al Simmons said, devastated, "A Thief?!" Riley declared, "Al Simmons, you concert will have to wait for justice!" The Mystery Youth Group transform in superhero outfits: Riley in pink and white hearts with rainbow gloves that detects memories and rainbow super speed shoes; Eastwood in brown with black rhombuses with a brown cowboy hat with a yellow sash, and super strength; Chelsea LeJones and Bunny Blanc in magenta and gold with dark pink berets and gloves to throw pink diamonds: Phillip Harrowing in mint green and white with a green hat that detects information and Arthur Baywosenthal in dark red and brown with a dark red mask and super flight. They run to find the thief, so did Al Simmons and Mystery Inc. The thief runs into the museum and closes the door. Eastwood tries to open them, but they're closed. So Riley uses her super speed to go to the back of the museum, but the thief smacks her with the backdoor. She falls down and her eyes turn into spirals. Fred looks at Riley and says, "Since when did Riley's eyes become spirals?" Riley shakes her head and says, "I dunno." Bunny Blanc hops to find the thief running and says, "Regardez, ze ''thief went ''that way." Everyone kept running. Velma says, "What do you think the thief's up to, Phillip?" Phillip touched his hat and circles came out. Then he said, "He's going to push the old lady off the bench." Eastwood ran fast, then uses his super strength to lift the bench. The old lady said, "Oh! You save me!" Eastwood says, "From the thief? Yes!" Then he gently puts down the bench that the old lady is sitting on. "Phillip said, "Go, Eastwood!" Daphne said, "Oh, Phillip." Everyone kept running. the thief bumps into the teenage girl who a riding a purple bike with yellow thunderbolts. Both Chelsea and Bunny Blanc catch her by throwing shield-like diamonds, the 2 diamonds morph into one and the teenage girl lands on it. The girl and her bike floats on the diamond, but the girl almost falls off, then Arthur uses his super flight to save the girl and her bike and he puts them back to safety. Shaggy said, "Like, I never thought that you 3 can work together." Scooby said, "Reah, you did a good job." Chelsea and Bunny Blanc said, "Merci, Shaggy and Scooby Doo." Arthur says, "Thank You, shag and scooby." The thief goes to the alley but gets blocked by Mystery Inc and the Mystery Youth Group. The thief is about to attack, when Chelsea holds Bunny blanc's ear and they throw a diamonds in a form of a big cuff. Chelsea says, "Fred, do your thing." Fred thanked Chelsea and said, "All right, gangs, and Al Simmons, after all that chasing, it's time we find out who this thief really is." Fred pulls off the scarf. To Daphne's shock, she angrily said, "Just as I thought, my co-worker, Kyle! Why would he steal Al Simmons's banjo?" Riley walks up to Kyle, touches his face and turns her eyes white to reveal his memories. Riley's eyes goes back to normal and she said, "You don't have to steal Al Simmons's Banjo to turn it into a normal one, leave it the way it was." Kyle swells up to tears and says, "I'm... so sorry." Riley says, "I know, but now, you have a lot to think about." Eastwood comes in and says, "From my dad's police station!" Fred takes Al's banjo from Kyle and gives it to Al Simmons. Al Simmons joyfully said, "Thanks, Fred. You truly are the best." Fred smiles a little and said, "Mm-hmm." Everyone but Kyle laughs at Fred. Then Kyle was sent to jail by Sheriff Bronson Stone. Eastwood says, "Thanks, Dad!" Everyone enjoyed Al Simmons's concert. Riley said to Scooby Doo, "I really love Al Simmons's concert. And our superhero adventure. Do you, Scoob?" Scooby says, "I do, I Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Just then, a pencil drew black music notes above Al Simmons. It was revealed that it was a comic book, drawn by Riley as she says, "And so, the day is saved thanks to me, my friends, Mystery Inc, and Al Simmons." Then, Riley looks at the viewers and said, "Hey." While spinning her black pencil crayon. Notes/Trivia This taken from "Super Squad Goals" from MLPEG: Better TogetherCategory:Shorts Category:Scooby Doo Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes